


Tree Tradition

by Megasaur



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, home for the holidays HBC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: This if for day TWO of @the-ss-horniest-book-club’s HFTH challenge: Getting the tree/decorations.A/N: just a quick drabble. Blink and you’ll miss it.
Relationships: Carter Baizen/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Tree Tradition

Carter still hired out a lot of things to be done but there was one thing you insisted you do yourselves every year: cut down your own tree. He gave you a hard time about it the first year, but now he looks forward to it. Of course he couldn’t leave it at just getting a tree. Oh no. It had to be a whole weekend getaway now.

The two of you would drive the four hours out of the city to a beautiful tree farm in New Hampshire, spend the weekend in a gorgeous B & B just down the road relaxing and enjoying time away with your phones locked away. He always made sure you had a few hours to yourself with the giant bathtub, a bottle of champagne, and a box of your favorite macarons.

Finally Sunday would arrive and the two of you would wake early to head towards the farm. There you took a horse drawn carriage through the property and were dropped off at the tree lot. There you walked hand in hand down the rows of trees nitpicking each tree until you found the perfect one.

Carter pulled out the saw provided by the farm and knelt down to start sawing away at the trunk of the tree. As it started to lean you ran to the other side to assist him while he sped up his back and forth movement. Once the tree was free he hoisted it —a chipmunk scurrying out and hopping into a neighboring tree— and carried it back to the carriage to be brought to the front of the farm to be wrapped and strapped to the top of the car for the trip home.


End file.
